


ne restera pas sans voix

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [8]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel AND Time Loop, Episode: s01e01 Awakening, Episode: s02e05 The Mirror, Flash Fic, M/M, Shameless Smut, mention of Puck's habit of fucking with people for his own amusement, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Puck got desperate in the fight during "The Mirror" and sent Lex and Brooklyn to a dimension where Demona never betrayed the clan and the slaughter never happened, but the sacking of Castle Wyvern still occurred.Or,Lex and Brooklyn are really missing Manhattan after reliving the same six months in Scotland over and over again, so they spend a little time to themselves where they can call each other by name.
Relationships: Brooklyn/Lexington (Gargoyles), implied The Magus/Katharine
Series: September Morning Bells [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	ne restera pas sans voix

Really, Brooklyn was grateful that the Magus had recognized their words for what they were in the three times he and Lex had to reintroduce themselves, or they never would have been afforded any privacy at all.  
  
  
He had forgotten that the man was Katharine's adviser as well as court magician for reasons far more important than his magic--he could read the truth in the words of others, even if they were a sociopath; given the right amount of time.  
  
Brooklyn was glad; the room he and Lex shared for planning and plotting gave them peace and quiet, a place to think of the next move that could give them an edge against new-old enemies or a way home.  
  
  
And, well...  
  
  
Lex breathed in and out, relaxing his claws against the windowsill so as not to tear at the curtain Brooklyn had drawn; the sweat from the summer heat rolled down his chest, beading thicker and thicker on their descent.  
  
Brooklyn didn't even bother to resist the temptation to rock Lex up-up-up so he could lick at the moisture and insight Lex to moan deeply, guttural, undulating so Brooklyn continued his pace to savor the sound and the friction edging against both their senses.  
  
  
It was astounding that it had taken him two Loops to figure out they would work well together in more than just being Rookery brothers trying to get back to their own dimension in the 20th century to fight for their surviving clan; more than just friends, even.  
  
It took Lex getting nabbed by the Archmage while protecting the Magus's book of spells and Katharine, with Brooklyn having to ride a horse to rescue them for them to see more in each other _by the Dragon_.  
  
  
"Brooklyn, _hurry_ ," Lex whined, breathless but almost laughing at the ridiculous and loving look Brooklyn pointed his way. He grinned wide and mischievous gripping at Brooklyn's arms, muscles jumping like rabbits at the touch and pace following Lexington's harried request; Lex leaning his head up to snap and bite at the juncture between neck and shoulder where they both knew Brooklyn couldn't resist any request after touching, "Don't want to get caught, do we?"  
  
"By who? The other gargoyles who think we're insane, or Katharine and the Magus with their Medieval propriety," Brooklyn huffed, gripping Lex closer with both hands careful-careful-carefully slipping through the breaks in his wings where his covering was usually held in place to appease human modesty; long talons prickling his bony spine and thumb claws playing dirty to keep his ever pouring prick against his belly. It was a perfect cage to keep Lex from touching himself, while also emphasizing just how dumb they had both been not to try this sort of thing sooner.  
  
  
"Be nice," Lex admonished without thought, like he always did whenever Brooklyn took on that tone; even when they were both blitzed out of their minds in the moment, rutting like many the horny teenager they'd often almost crashed into on Manhattan rooftops, Lex was defensive of the feelings of others and Brooklyn was either too amused to hold onto the scolding forever.  
  
"Nice to _you_ , Lex?" Brooklyn grinned, good enough to let Lex bite down on his neck as he pounded fast and sure to the finish, "Of course."


End file.
